Endless Love
by April-Blues
Summary: Rose hates hvampires even though she's 1/2 vamp. She kills a vampire that sets off an awful series of events. She has to team up with Dimitri, Lissa and Christian to possibly stop this. There is a better summary inside. First Fanfiction. I hope you read.
1. Summary

Title: Endless Love

Rose: 1/2 vampire: age 18

Lissa: Full vampire: 2 year old vamp: frozen at 18

Dimitri: Full vampire: 245 year old vamp: frozen at 24

Christian: Full Vampire: 54 year old vamp: frozen at 18

Summary: Rose Hathaway is a killer. She despises vampires, even though she is still a half vampire. Her mother died while giving birth to her. She doesn't know who her father is, but she hates him. She was taken in by her aunt, Janine Hathaway. Her aunt knows about all of it, but she's worried that something will happen. Then there is the other side of this story. Dimitri Belikov is a very powerful and old vampire. He lives with his good friend Christian Ozera and Christian's girlfriend, Lissa Dragomir. Lissa has just been recently changed by Christian and her own choice. They are having a great time a bar when they see a fellow vampire being stabbed. This is an average thing, sad, but normal. They go over to see who was killed after the attacker had left. But when they see who it is, they realize something awful is about to come and there is no way in stopping it. But there is always those ancient stories that have been told. So there still could be hope.

This story is going to be dark, mysterious, violent, romantic, and some humor to not have it all heavy. It will be fast paced, with a good amount of detail, and there will be some scenes where it's slower, but they are needed. There will also be multiple points of view. These characters are all Richelle Mead's. But I will not be making them have exact personality, they will be _very _similar, but there will also be things that you wouldn't think they would do. There will also be some similar things that I take from the Vampire Academy, and change them in my own way. If you don't like _any_ of this then I suggest that you don't read. But if some of it sparks your interest, then please read.

Thank you.

Sincerely, April


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story. I'm rewriting it a little. To those fans who have already read the first chapter please reread it there are a few major changes. I'm not making up an excuse because the truth is I forgot about it. When you have more interesting things going on in your life you forget things. I got an e-mail recently from fanfcion showing I had a new fan. I forgot all about this. So now I'm doing this again. The other chapters will be posted soon. Hopefully I don't forget this time. Plus I have some great motivation and some new ideas. So please read.**

**Endless Love: Chapter One**

_**Rose's Point of View**_

I truly think I'm insane. I have been training harder than I should, I've been pushing myself past my limit lately. But I have this odd feeling that I'll need all the training I can get. Another reason to say I'm insane. But what can I do, ninety percent of the time my instincts are right. So now I'm down here in the basement of my house, training my ass off. My mom, well aunt actually, has become worried. Normally she would train with me but she can't because I'm using my vampire strength, not my human.

You see, I'm part of a rare breed, I'm half human and half vampire. I'm not the only one but we are rare. I had killed my birth mother, because I was too strong. It's sad to think that I'll never know my mom because she had me. When I was fifteen I had made my first kill, I didn't really know what I was doing but it happened. A vampire had attacked me one night I was scared half to death. I used some of the training that my aunt taught me, and killed him. Now that I know exactly what I'm doing, I train to kill vampires. I wish I could rid the world of vampires but I can't. That would mean killing the man who had helped create me. I don't know what I would do if I met my father. My mother must felt something for him. You don't just conceive a child with a vampire for no reason. But he's still a vampire.

Today is Saturday. My aunt doesn't like that I do it. But she understands that I feel the need to protect people. That's why she trains with me. I train my hardest so they can't get the upper hand.

All these thoughts swarm my head as I finish training for the night. I run up the stairs at a normal human speed so I don't scare Janine. I've been becoming more vampire like Janine has said on more than one occasion. And I've also begun to notice that's it's true. It's why she had to stop training with me, she can't keep up.

I walked onto the kitchen to see Janine just finishing cooking. She's not a good cook at all and she knows it. Most of the time she'll order take out for lunch and dinner. A lot of the time it's pizza, my favorite. And she will go to the bakery down the street to get breakfast, my favorites are their chocolate doughnut and chocolate brownie. But she can make some mean pasta. She makes this every Saturday, just for me, because she does feel the need to be motherly sometimes.

I go into the cabinet that holds the drinking glasses and grab two. I fill them up with water. I set them down at the small kitchen table and go get silverware. After I'm done setting up the table I sit down just as Janine brings the plates filled with pasta. She sits down and starts are prayer for this evening. "Please Lord, help Rose stay safe tonight. We thank you for all that you have done. We are just hoping for safety. Thank you Lord, Amen." We aren't very religious, it's just it feels nice to think that not everything is bad, and maybe someone we'll be looking out for you.

After the prayer we start eating. "Now make sure you are safe tonight, I don't want to see you coming home again like last month," Janine spoke shaking her fork at me. Last month I had come home one day having lost a lot of blood and had many bumps, bruises, and a few cuts needing stitches. Ever since I had healed I've been doing my really hard training that Janine can't compete with. So now more than ever Janine has been really protective.

I respond by saying, "I'll be fine. That was only once, and it was an accident."

She shakes her head. "Even so, it still happened. I know what you're training for, it's just I don't want to lose you."

"Fine. I'll be safe. You don't have to worry." But as soon as I said those words they felt like a lie, even though I was telling the truth.

She nods her head in appreciation. The rest of dinner was quite, we didn't say anything else. There wasn't anything more to be said. As usual the pasta was great. After dinner was all done and the dishes were clean it was 8:32. Perfect.

The vampires like to come out between nine o'clock and ten o'clock. This gives me enough time to change and get to downtown. I run down the hall of our one floor home to my room. There I decide that I'm going to go to one of the bars that is also a dance club. Vampires tend to love those places. It's easy to lure their prey. The one I'll be going to tonight is called Frostbite.

I choose a little black dress that was strapless and hugs my amazing curves. I also had on my silver cross necklace that was my birth mother's, I never take this off as a reminder of her. I also wore black flats so I could still run, but look sexy. Yet they didn't help with my 5'6" height. Then I just let down my wavy long dark brown hair. I put on some lip-gloss and some eyeliner to make my dark brown eyes pop. Now that I was all dressed up and looking sexy, I needed to get some weapons.

I grabbed my silver stake and put it in its case that was on my upper thigh under the dress. That is the only weapon I'm going to need. Those rumors about garlic aren't true. What is true is that can't walk into any church of any religion. And silver works best, especially to the heart. Fire will kill them along with decapitation. But the odds of those happening are slim to none.

I go down the hall and pass Janine in the family room. I wave good-bye, and then I'm on my way to Frostbite.

OOOIIIOOO


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. No here is the second chapter hope you enjoy. -April**

_**Rose's Point of View**_

Once I got to Frostbite I knew this place was full of vampires, more than usual. It made my skin crawl. I let my senses heighten a little so I could be prepared for what could happen.

I looked over to the door and saw that there was to long of a line. I didn't have time to wait in a stupid line. So I walked right up to the bouncer. He was big, wearing all black and bald.

He glared at me and spoke with what must have been a threatening voice. "Hey there little missy. You can't go in there. You got to wait in line."

Then I used compulsion. It's something that all vampires have. Even though I can't do it as good as them because I'm a half-breed I can still do it pretty well.

I looked right into his eyes and said, "You will let me in right now. You will also not let anyone else enter tonight. If someone questions you then say it's just too crowded." After I was done his eyes glazed over. He didn't say a word but let me inside. I just smiled in triumph as I entered.

Once I entered I saw why vampires there was so many vampires tonight. There was drunk humans all over the place. It's easy for them to lure their prey that way.

The was a dance floor and a bar area with many tables. But there is also what looked like a hallway leading to a bunch of doors. They must feed in them, or have sex, maybe both. I walked over to the bar and ordered a ice cold beer. The bartender got the drink and gave it to me without even asking for my ID, for which I was thankful, I'm only eighteen.

I took my drink and scoped out the people. More than half of the club was full of vampires. I might be able to kill three if I'm lucky. But I have to lure them in and not cause any disturbances. They only way to do that is to act like a drunk human looking for sex. I chugged my drink not caring about the taste. Then I set off.

_**Dimitri's Point of View**_

I waited for my friend Christian and his girlfriend to be done doing whatever it was they were doing. I had been waiting to leave for the club Frostbite for about twenty minutes now. I needed to eat soon and I was losing patience.

I was about to leave alone from the mansion we share when they came running down stairs. They looked nice and neat to anyone else but there was a slight tilt in their clothing and their hair not so perfect and also they were trying to hid their smiles. I have known Christian long enough to know that _something_ just went down up there. Lissa I haven't known quite as long. She was one of the sweetest girls and wouldn't hurt any living thing, so I found it odd when she wanted to be a vampire like us.

(i)(i)(i)(i)(i)

I walked into the kitchen at mid morning. I was just getting back from talking with the council about something that has been killing an over average amount of vampires. Apparently whoever they were they weren't part of the Savior Society, they are vampire slayers. I let it drop from my mind for now. I had spent three hours already thinking about it. Now it's time to let my mind rest.

Then I walked by the dining room to hear Christian and Lissa arguing. They never did that. I felt like I shouldn't have intervened, but it was just too out there. When I walked in they both shut up real quick. Christian was standing at one end of the long table with a furious face while Lissa sat at the other looking clam relaxed.

I took a seat in the middle and said with a straight face, "Oh no, please continue. I would love to hear what has gotten into you two."

Christian glared at me while Lissa looked indifferent. Lissa was the first to speak. "Well I don't know if Christian has told you but…" She took a deep breath and said slowly, "I want to become a vampire."

I didn't say anything. Saying I was shocked was an understatement, nut I didn't let it show. They both stayed quiet to let her words sink in. People never really choose this. Most vampires are created in vengeance, hate, or because of some serious injury. Very few choose this life, it's full of violence, blood and a lot of death. But to hear those words come out of the sweetest girl I had ever met made me wonder… Why?

After a few minutes of thinking I break the silence by saying, "Lissa… you do know what you are saying right?" She just nodded her head confidently. "You know that this could change who _you_ are. You might not be the same Lissa on the inside. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met and for you to tell me this is shocking. I don't want you to do something you'll regret later, and I'm sure Christian agrees."

She had a determined look in her eyes as she spoke. "Yes I already know that Christian has been saying the same thing. But I don't want to lose him. We have been together for three years, since I was fifteen. I found out what he was along the way. I'm not stupid and you both know it. It's just one day I will die. He will always stay at the age of eighteen. It's not fair we love each other and we should be together, I don't care if I must drink blood to survive. I know it's a harsh world, but I love Christian and want to be with him. There's no way for him to turn human. So let me become a vampire." By the end she still held her calm demeanor.

I looked over a Christian to see his face sad. I know if there was a way for him to become human, even if there could be side effects he'd take his chances. Then I say to Christian, "She's your girlfriend, but it's her choice and you half to respect that. There's nothing else we can do."

Then Christian said through clenched teeth, "Well someone has to change her and it's won't be me."

Lissa still didn't waver. "That is true but there are many other vampires who would be willing to continue their race." AS I walked out they started to go on again about what would happen.

Only then 2 days later I saw Lissa as a vampire.

(i)(i)(i)(i)(i)

When we got to the club at first the bouncer wouldn't let us in. But Lissa used compulsion, which she's a natural at, to get us in. Vampires love to come here. We can get our prey easy. A vampire owns the place so it's also easy for us to get our food. But we can't kill anyone because they don't want it closed down. But it's also a good thing that you can't kill people because neither Christian, Lissa or I like to kill. But sometimes I will kill. Christian used to kill but then Lissa wouldn't so he doesn't. If I ever do kill it's for a reason and I kept from Lissa.

Our night started out like normal. Us having a few drinks; we can still eat normal food, just not a lot. Lissa and Christian went off on their own and I started to look for my meal tonight. I saw a few girls interested in me but none of them were good enough, they were all wasted. Human blood with alcohol in it isn't very good. Then there were other girls that weren't drunk but didn't spark my interest. It was strange because it was now eleven and I still couldn't find anyone. Normally I would have had something by now.

I sat a booth in the right corner and scoped my options. That was when I saw her. She was beautiful. She had dark hair and a nice tan and had on a small black dress and showed off her amazing figure. Though I couldn't see her face because she was looking away. But then she turned my way. She had the face of an angel. And I saw stunning big dark brown eyes I could almost get lost in them. Then I knew I had to have her.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I love to hear what my readers think. -April **


End file.
